Two faced
by Twisted-turtles
Summary: Lily has know luffy a good amount of time in her life and decides to help him become the king of the pirates. This is the story of the straw hats from her point of veiw. I suck at summarizing please read. Rating may change. Will for sure have a namiXluffy paring while there may be another paring as well. Constructive critsisum needed
1. Lily, coby and luffy

**Ok chapter on for this story! I guess I'll go straight with the disclaimer.**

**I do not own one piece or any of the characters from it lily and stinger are my oc's I do own them and nothing else not even the story line**

* * *

I guess introductions are in order eh? Well I'm lily stinger chase. I'm currently 17 and I'm traveling with a blunt idiot know as monkey d. Luffy. The idiot of a boy, who i also consider my brother, when he was younger at a devil fruit called the gomu gomu no mi a while ago and he ended up as a rubber person. I on the other ate a devil fruit as well know as the jinkaku jinkaku no mi. In result I have a split personality. At first I couldn't control it and stinger, the name she took, and I switched body's without the others consent but after a couple of years we managed to be able to control it and It made me able to know what the my other persona does and vice versa. So for the only people who know about my fruit powers are the village that me and luffy came from and red haired shanks an idol to both of us.

With how things where currently though I was about ready to strangle him. We where inside of a barrel that we had on our little tiny ship since our ship got sucked into a whirlpool. If it wasn't for the fact that it was tight in the barrel wi both of us in it I would have strangled him. Of course at the moment there was something more important to deal with. Luffy was sleeping and we where being rolled to who knows where.

When we finally stopped I heard a rough sounding voice say, "what? Your saying that barrel of sake washed up on shore coby?"

A boy who couldn't have been older then 14 by his voice responded with, "ye... Yes. There seems to be something inside of it. What should we do with it..."

Another guy who's voice to me was extremely annoying said, "great! Let's all drink together!"

The first guy then said, "but if the captain finds out we'll be..."

At this point one more guy talked saying, "she won't find out! We're the only ones who are cleaning the wine cellar so only us and stupid coby will know about this."

The first guy gave and agreement then the same guy as before said, "know what to do right coby!?"

Coby seemed to get a little scared, which was obvious by his sudden stutter and shake in his voice as he said, "of... Of course! I... I Haven't seen anything! Eh... Hehehe... So please don't beat me..."

At this point I felt luffy move slightly above me. I whispered, "luffy! No!" But my words didn't reach him as he burst out of the top of the barrel screaming, "What a nice nap that was!"

He stretched his arms out (normally not like he did with his fruit powers) and yelled again, "looks like where saved! I thought we where dead to hahahaha!"

I stood up in the barrel next to luffy showing to the pirates my figure. Which I currently had a black t-shirt on that showed my ample chest with some purple pants. Around my neck was a silver necklace with a blue gem in the center. Finally to top it off I had my long red hair in a ponytail having it so that none of my hair was in front of my amber eyes.

"Luffy your an idiot!"

I hit him in the head and he held his head as I sighed. I then looked over to the 3 guys in front of us and luffy said, "who are you?"

In response they yelled in response, " who the hell are you?!"

I have sensitive hearing so I must have been the only one who heard the sound of something flying at the cellar we where in. I quickly jumped out of the barrel and grabbed the coby kid putting him to the ground with me as I could tell he wasn't a part of the pirates or if he was he was forced to. Unfortunately I forgot about luffy so he was sent flying with the barrel.

Coby thanked my but then quickly backed away his face beat red. When I grabbed him to prevent him from getting hit he landed on top of me with his head between my breasts. I didn't care either way as I grabbed his arm and ran in the direction that luffy flew before the smoke and dust cleared from the cellar. When we found him he was still inside of barrel face down.

Coby walked up and said, "um... Are you alright? Did you get hurt? You flew pretty far."

Luffy just laughed and said, "I'm fine just a little suprised. That's all. I'm luffy what is this place?"

I introduced myself as well and asked the same question to coby. He seemed glad that we whereat being mean to him like those guys where. After a second of silence he said, "this is the breeding grounds for the pirate iron bludgeon albida. I'm the caretaker on the ship. My name is coby."

I smiled and said, "it's nice to meet you coby."

However the rubber idiot wasn't as nice as I was to him as he said, "I see. Actually that's not important."

I hit him up side the head again and he pouted at me before I said, "anyway. Do you have a small Balt coby? Our's got sucked into a whirlpool."

"Whirl...whirlpool!? You where caught in a whirlpool!?"

Luffy crossed his arms and said, "yea that whirlpool was scary."

Coby sweat dropped and said, "a normal person would have died already... You want a small boat? Well I have on but..."

He brought us to the boat and luffy said, "what is this? A coffin?"

"That's a boat I secretly built for the past two years."

I raised an eyebrow, "why would you secretly build a ship? Your part of this pirates aren't you?"

Coby rapidly shook his head saying no before he said, " 2 years ago I went to the pier of my village to go fishing. It just so happens that the ship I went on belonged to albida... I've had to be the ships caretaker for 2 years to stay alive..."

"Your pretty stupid and useless and you seem kinda wimpy to. I don't like you."

I got a vein on my head before I punched him into the ground with my fist. I then yelled, "idiot! Even if it's true you shouldn't say that stuff out loud!"

Coby though was standing to the side for a bit and he seemed in a bit of a deep thought. He turned to me and said, "But... He's right. If only I'm brave enough... Hey lily-San, luffy-san. Why are you sailing?"

Luffy grinned before saying, "I want to be the king of the pirates!"

Coby was obviously shocked but he managed to say, "wha...what!? 'Pirate king' was the title of someone who has obtained everything this world has to offer! Are you saying that you're looking for the worlds greatest treasure the one piece!? You wanna die or something!? Every pirate in the world is looking for that treasure! Impossible! Absolutely impossible! To become the pirate king in the pirate era is literally impossible."

Having had enough both me and luffy hit coby in the head.

"Ow! W-why did you hit me?"

"Because your annoying" both of us said at the same time. If I had any traits that luffy also had it was I couldn't lie to save my life.

"I'm not afraid of dying. Because it's my dream I'm not afraid of dying for it." Luffy said afterwords.

I smiled looking to the sky a bit before I said, "so long as people have dreams this world will continue to move forward. My dream is just to help luffy accomplish his. That and become the strongest woman in the world if I can. Nothing more nothing less. I wouldn't mind dying to help luffy either."

"Will I be able to accomplish my dream...? If... I'm willing to die... Could I become a marine?"

We both stared at him without saying a word.

"Luffy-San! Lily-San! I know that if I become a marine we would be enemy's! But becoming a marine and catching bad guys has always been my dream! Do you think I can do it!?"

"You can do anything you set your mind to coby. That's how dreams work." Was my response while luffy said he wouldn't know.

"Then I'll try! I'll become a marine and I'll catch people like albida!"

I heard something coming fast so I quickly grabbed coby and moved him out of the way from getting hit by a hippo of a woman with an iron club in her hands.

"Who where you going to catch coby! Did you really think you could get away from me?! Are those the people you hired to capture me? Neither one seems to be zoro. Anyway before you die I'm going to ask you... Who's the most beautiful thing on the seas coby!?"

Both me and luffy pointed at the lady who was albida before we said in unison, "Coby. Who's the hippo?"

Everyone's jaws dropped when we said that. Coby tried to get us to repeat something but he eventually stopped and said, "In all the seas this lady is the... Rudest damn bitch!"

We both laughed before albida got angry. Luffy said, "well said coby! Now get behind me!"

"Lily-San stop him"

"Nope"

Coby started to scream again until luffy got hit with the club but didn't budge from his spot. Luffy laughed a bit before saying, "that won't work on me! My bodies made of rubber!"

Luffy then brought his fist back and his arm stretched behind me. "Gomu gomu no... Pistol!"

He hit albida in the face knocking her out cold with a single punch startling the whole crew. Luffy's eyes from the enemy crews point of veiw where covered slightly by his hat making him very intimidating. He then said, "prepare a boat for coby. He's leaving your ship to join the marines and you won't stop him."

The nodded slowly and 5 minutes later we where on the ship they gave us heading for the marine base that held roronoa zoro. Along the way coby seemed suprised at the fact that luffy ate the gomu gomu no mi.

"Luffy-San. Lily-San your headed for the grand line right? But that place is know as the pirate graveyard."

"Yep that's why I need a strong crew. And one of them is being held captive in the place your going."

"Wait do you mean roronoa zoro?"

"If he's a good guy I'll ask him to join me!"

"What! Your dreaming again! You can't! He's like a monster!"

I looked over coby before I sighed saying, "you know. You should never believe rumors or appearances. Only judge after you've met the person your talking about. If you would have just met us and knew we where pirates would you have been so kind to us?"

When he didn't answer I said, "that's what I thought. Besides. When rubber head gets something in his head, take having zoro as a crew member for example, he sticks with it even if the latter doesn't like the idea. Unfortunately for zoro he doesn't know that he's going to be a part of this crew even if he doesn't want to."

* * *

**A/N: And chapter one finish! Hope you guys like it!**

**Lily: turtle-San you really can't tell until they review or even read it.**

**Turtle: I know that.**

**Lily: eh well hopes are good to have.**

**Turtle: your personality is a little weird...**

**Lily: and yours not?**

**Turtle: touché anyway. Hope you guys are willing to wait for the next chapter where we meet zoro! I'm also going to add someone in for lily to fight since I really want to show her off with her fighting style. It might not be a big or long fight but I still want to show her off! Anyway until next time!**

* * *

**For those of you who don't know what was said with the abilities and fruits**

**Gomu gomu no mi: gum gum fruit**

**jinkaku jinkaku no mi: personality personality fruit.**

**Gomu gomu no pistol: gum gum pistol**


	2. The swordsman and the axe hand

**A/N: chapter 2! And here comes the marine base where zoro is. Also I am going against my word and not putting the enemy at the marine base however it will be-**

**Lily: Oi don't spoil anything**

**TT: but I wa-**

**Lily: no butts. Anyway you need to do the disclaimer right?**

**TT: yeah yeah I know... Coby would you please?**

**Coby: twisted-turtles does not own one piece. Lily and stinger are her oc's.**

**Speedytoka002: glad you like the story and lily! And you may be slightly surprised with her fighting style though I won't say to much.**

* * *

We arrived at the marine base in a day thanks to coby's navigational skills. I have a small amount but not enough to keep me and luffy going when we are going to be in the grandeline though. My navigational abilities only go up to knowing where the stars are and that's pretty much it.

Luffy, being how simple minded he is, was the first off the ship yelling to the world that they we arrived at the marine base island. He then proceeded to run off to a café with coby. I shook my head and decided to walk around I bit and look at the merchandise here and there.

When I was bored enough though I walked up to one of the merchants and asked, "hey. Do you know where I can find the marine base? I'm looking for someone and they will most likely be there by the time I get there."

"You just need to keep going down this road. You should see it after you pass a couple buildings"

I thanked the merchant before I walked up the road. Sure enough after a few buildings I saw the ugly blue building with the marine logo on the front. What caught my attention away from the ugly blue building however was the commotion on the other side. It sounded like a obnoxious kid was spouting nonsense about his dad.

Wanting a better clue of what's going on I jumped up on the wall and looked around to see a crucifixion yard. Tied up to one of the crucifix's was a guy in a white shirt, green belly warmer, black pants and boots with a bandana on his head. Next to him some feet away was a blond in a purple suit. The blonde was currently stomping on a rice ball and a little girl was beside him crying.

I somehow knew something bad was going to happen soon so I ran over to a different part of the wall the second the little girl was thrown into the air. I jumped up and caught the girl before she hit the ground thankfully.

I looked her over a bit before asking her, "are you alright little girl? Your not hurt anywhere are you?"

She shook her head before I let her go and she said, "that stupid helmeppo!"

'_So his name is helmeppo eh? Well I think this will make hints interesting'_

'Your not allowed to kill him stinger.'

'_I don't know what your talking about'_

'Uh huh. Sure you don't'

I took the little girl into an alley to wait for luffy with coby. When luffy came back he told the little girl that zoro said that it was very good. He even ate ever last grain of rice from what luffy said.

I smiled and said, "I guess the demon isn't a demon at all."

The little girl looked at me and said, "he isn't a demon! Because... He got arrested for me... That stupid helmeppo had let his dog run loose and it was going to attack me but he killed it to protect me. Then zoro said that he would take my place for me at the crucifixion yard for a month."

Coby seemed to understand and he said, "your right... Maybe he has a bad temper. Hunting down criminals inse a crime."

I nodded my head before I heard the annoying voice of helmeppo again.

"Who dares raise their head! I'll tell my dad!"

We turned to him and he continued.

"Do you want to end up like zoro? I'm going to publicly execute him in three days! I'll use him to set and example for all of you!"

I eventually had enough and I walked over to him. He raised an eyebrow before I sent a palm strike straight to his chin. Unfortunately for me it didn't knock him out. Behind me I heard luffy grunt in approval before telling coby that zoro was going to his crew.

I sent a look towards helmeppo and he said, "y-you dare to hit me!? My dad hasn't even hit me before!"

"Yeah? Well maybe he should of so you wouldn't have turned into such an asshole."

"I'm marine lieutenant Morgans son you know! I'll tell my dad!"

"Like. I. Care."

"You'll care after he executes you!"

After that he ran off and I sighed saying, "why did I even hit him? People like him aren't worth the effort."

Luffy nodded before saying, "let's go get zoro lily."

I nodded and put my hands in my pockets before walking with luffy to the marine base. When we got there zoro said, "oh it's you again. And you brought a girl with you to.

Luffy ignored him and said, "hey. If I loosen up these ropes you'll join my crew ok?"

"Hey! I've told you before I'm not going to be a pirate!"

"People all ready say your a bad guy so why not?"

"People can say whatever they want about me! I Haven't don't a single thing in my life that I regret! I won't become a pirate!"

"I don't care. Your joining me!"

"Don't decide that for yourself!"

"Hey I heard you use katana is that true?"

"Hmpf... If I'm not tied up I could use a katana."

"Where is the katana?"

"That basterd son took it... It's something I treasure most aside from my life."

"A treasure? Oh so it must be important. Okay! I'm going to where that basterd son is and I'll get your katana back. But if you want me to give it back to you you'll have to join me."

With that luffy ran off but ran the wrong way. So I yelled, "Oi! Luffy! That's the wrong way!"

Luffy quickly turned around and went to the base. I sighed though and mumbled, "some days I wonder why I deal with him."

Zoro noticed I hadn't walked away yet so he said, "hey aren't you going to go with him? He's your captain right?"

"Yeah he's my captain but he can handle himself. I figured something bad was going to happen here so I'm waiting. By the way. Zoro do you use ittoryu or nitoryu?"

"Neither. I use santōryū. Why do you ask?"

"Really so 3 swords? Maybe when this is over you could teach me? I've never heard of santōryū until today."

"That's because I invented it. As for teaching you I have no choice with becoming his crew member do I?"

"Not really. When luffy decides to do something or get someone as a crew member he won't take no for an answer."

"What is he the son of the devil?"

"Eh. Maybe. Not really sure myself."

At this point coby had arrived on the scene And then the marines as well. I glared at the marines and one shot at coby. Seeing this I swiped my hand fast then the eye could see and I caught the bullet. Catching a bullet is very ineffective in battle normally as lots of people tend to be shooting at once so this was a rare chance for me.

Coby, however, was scared out of his wits as the bullet was an inch from his face In-between my thumb and point finger. Coby wasn't the only one suprised though. Zoro was just as suprised as I was. He looked at my hand and yelled, "what the hell was that!?"

"What? I caught the bullet."

"Exactly! How the hell do you catch a bullet!"

"It's not that hard really. I could show you sometime."

"Never mind! You guys need to get out of here before they kill you!"

"No we aren't leaving"

"Just go! I'll be out of here in 3 days!"

"No! That basterd son never intended to keep his promise! I even sent a palm straight to his chin because of that."

"W-what?"

"I won't force you to join me and luffy but it would help if you would I can't keep protecting the nimrod forever."

Zoro didn't respond as a bunch of marines appeared in the yard with a hulking man behind them saying, "well looked what the cat dragged in. Are you three planning to overthrow me? You three are in cahoots with the straw hat?! Either way it doesn't matter as you all will die here! Ready! Aim!... Fire!"

When he yelled fire something flew into my view and stopped the bullets. It was a person with a straw hat on his head. In other words luffy. From my point of view though skin in his back and arms stretched backwards but didn't break. The bullets then flew out of the person almost hitting the hulking man in the head with one.

in the corner of my eye I saw the look that zoro was giving luffy. He then yelled, "you wanna tell me just what the hell you are!?"

Luffy responded with, "I'm the man who's going to be king of the pirates! I got these for you but I couldn't tell which one was yours."

"All three are mine I use santōryū."

I barely heard Morgan explaining the devil fruits to his men before he yelled, "if guns don't work we chop!"

Seeing that they where close and that luffy wasn't even close to getting the knots loose I grabbed one of zoro's swords cut the ropes off of him before he took the swords from me and blocked all of the marines that where charging at us. He then got the look of a demon and said, "don't move. You move. And I kill you where you stand."

Zoro then turned to me and luffy and continued, "I already said I'll be a pirate with you. But I still have my own ambitions! I'm going to be the worlds greatest swordsman! If either of you get in the way of my goal I'll cut your stomachs open to say sorry!"

Luffy laughed and said, "that's great! The worlds strongest woman and the worlds greatest swordsman on the pirate kings crew! I wouldn't have it any other way! Now zoro duck! Gomu gomu no... Whip!"

Zoro ducked the second luffy finished with whip in his sentence knocking down the marines that where behind zoro. I laughed and said, "luffy! You get the lieutenant and me and zoro will get the other marines got it?"

Luffy only smiled to me before I charged in with no weapons drawn what-so-ever.

'_Lily! I want to fight!'_

'Next time stinger I promise you'

'_I'll hold you to that'_

I laughed quietly to myself before I met with a bunch of marines. One of them tried to slice me so I side stepped him and delivered several quick jabs to the torso before uppercutting him in the chin. The next marine I beat with a punch to the gut and a kick to the head before I grabbed 2 swords and started to use them.

I swung at the marines with quick and precise jabs and slices never missing and almost always hitting them. After that I dropped the swords and started to use quick jabs that paralyzed them by utilizing pressure points. In less then 10 minutes there was a pile of at the least 30 marines around me with only one standing.

I stood there with a smile before some guy yelled, "wait!"

I looked over and I saw helmeppo with a gun to coby's head. He continued.

"I said wait you moron! Do you want this kid to die or something!"

Coby was shaking but he said, "don't worry about me luffy-San lily-San! I'm not afraid of dieing!"

I smiled before luffy brought his arm back preparing to use his gum gum pistol. Behind him the lieutenant was getting ready to slice him in half and at the same time luffy sent the punch zoro sliced up Morgan.

I walked over to zoro and luffy before yelling to the marines, "if any of you still want to arrest us nows your chance."

Instead they started to cheer. I smiled at the cheering before I put zoro's right arm over my shoulder. Coby and luffy where confused until he went limp slightly. I saw their panic and said, "he's alright he just needs to eat something. From what I heard he hasn't eaten in nine days."

They both sighed in relief and we headed over to the little girl's mother's bar to get zoro some food. When he got his fill he patted his stomach and said, "ah! What a relief! I thought I was gonna die I was so hungry!"

I laughed and said, "well I don't think you could have lasted that month if you could barely handle 9 days."

He shrugged before he said, "so captain. What are your plans now?"

Luffy shrugged and said, "I don't know I guess I'll head for the grand line."

Coby almost blasted out my right ear drum after that as he yelled, "what!? Your saying crazy things again! Just you three and you want to enter the grande line?! Don't you get it!? The worlds strongest pirates gather there!"

Zoro frowned at coby and said, "well where looking for the one piece so that's a good place to start. Besides your not coming with us so why are you worrying?"

"Even though I'm not going I can still worry can't i? We may have just met... But I still consider you three my friends!"

Luffy laughed and said, "yep! Even though we have to part ways we'll still be friends!"

I smiled lightly at this before a marine walked in and said, "excuse me! Are you three really pirates?"

Luffy nodded and said, "yeah. I just got another crew member."

"Even though you are pirates in reality you saved our town so we are grateful. But as marines we cannot allow you to stay here any longer. As for the events here we will be reporting them to headquarters."

"Hmm... Well then. Zoro lily. We're leaving."

I smiled and got up with zoro and luffy. When we got to the door the marine said, "wait. He said he's not with you. Is that true?"

"Well I know this guy used to be on the ship of this faaaat lady pirate. I think her name was albi-"

He was interrupted by coby telling him to shut up and punching him in the face. Luffy then proceeded to punch back until the marine told him to stop. We then left the bar and headed to our ship.

Zoro looked back at the town when we where done and said, "well being pirates that seems like the right way to leave this town."

I chuckled and said, " I agree with you on that. Well we should leave."

I launched the ship and I heard coby yell, "luffy-San! Lily-san! Thank you! You have done more for me then anyone ever has! I will never forget you!"

Both me and zoro noticed that coby was saluting us and zoro commented on it.

"A marine saluting a pirate? That's one for the history books."

"Group salute!"

I looked behind coby and saw a whole platoon of marines behind coby saluting us. I laughed again before we got out of hearing for what they where saying.

I then elbowed zoro and said, "about what I asked earlier. Would you be willing to teach me?"

He gave me a questioning look and said, "why would you want to learn? I saw that your great with hand to hand combat, ittoryu and nitoryu."

"Guess I'd be good to tell you. My style of fighting is know as Maharathi which is mastery if all forms of combat and weapon styles. Also due to that I can not be called a 'swordswoman'. However due to that I want to know how to use your santōryū as it is. New style that is unknown to Maharathi."

"I think I get what you mean so why not. However we won't be able to on such a small ship so your going to have to wait."

"I understand. Now I'll be taking a nap so wake me up when we get to the next island."

* * *

**A/N: And there's chapter 2. I know I didn't add a single person for lily to fight** **and I had a bunch of marines fight her instead but I will add someone involving buggy. also you guys found out about Lilly's fighting style. For the ranking's of the Maharathi it goes atirathi, maharathi (which is what lily is), Atimaharathi, and Mahamaharathi in order from lowest to highest. Up next is the town involving buggy the clown.**

* * *

**Ittoryu: one sword style**

**nitoryu: two sword style**

**santoryu: three sword style**


	3. The thief and the clown

**A/N: Chapter 3's here! And I will for sure add someone in from buggy's crew for lily to fight.**

**Lily: really? So I'm going to actually fight someone worth while?**

**TT: sheesh you make it seem like your opponent's are weak.**

**Lily: that's because they are weak.**

**Stinger: oi! I thought lily said I got to fight next!**

**TT: you will ok?! Now shuddup! *groans* zoro the disclaimer please?**

**Zoro: ah. Twisted-turtles does not own one piece. Lily and stinger are twisted-turtles oc's she owns nothing but her oc's and her custom devil fruit.**

* * *

A day after we left coby at the marine base and we left we where still at sea with no land in sight. Unfortunately we didn't pack enough food so now all three of us where hungry but only one of us was complaining. You wanna make a guess who it is?

"I'm hungry..."

You guessed it. Luffy.

"It's funny that neither of you have any navigational skills."

"Why? I've always been wandering around. You're like me to, wandering around hunting pirates."

"I don't remember saying that I live completely off of rewards you know. It's just that I left home searching for someone and now I can't find my way back. I really had no choice but to starting hunting pirates to survive."

"So your lost." both me and luffy dead panned him.

"Oh who asked you two! Geez never heard of pirates who can't navigate. How do you expect to get to the grande line like this? If I were you I'd try to find a crew member who can navigate soon."

Luffy began to pull up fingers as he continued what zoro said, "and someone who can cook and a musician..."

"What the hell are you going on about!"

After zoro yelled they both collapsed out of hunger mumbling in unison, "so hungry..."

I sighed and said, "that's what you get for wasting your energy like that."

Zoro moved his head up to look at me and said, "how can you not be complaining? Your just as hungry as me and luffy."

"Two words swordsman: self-control."

He laid his head back down sighing. That's also when luffy saw the bird that was flying above us. He smiled and said, "oh a bird... Maybe we can eat that!"

Zoro not knowing what he was up to said, "how you gonna eat it? It's all the way up there..."

"Easy! Gomu gomu no..."

I tried to stop luffy but I was to late as he lifted off.

"Rocket!"

He flew up at the bird at a breakneck pace that I half expected it to come down with luffy but it didn't. Both me and zoro head the loud snap as the bird bit onto luffy's head. After not even a second both me and zoro yelled "you idiot!" As we rowed as fast as we could to try and catch up with luffy.

While we were managing to keep up with the bird there was some yelling from ahead as well from three guys. They where yelling at us to stop the boat. I growled while zoro kept an eye on luffy while also telling the people that they had to jump in since we didn't have time to stop. When they managed to get in I laughed and said, "not bad!"

The people we saved, which where three oddly dressed people yelled, "where you trying to run us over!?"

I laughed again while they caught their breath. However when they did all three drew weapons and the middle one said, "stop the boat. This is captain buggy-sama's territory"

Both me and zoro looked at the three and went, "huh?"

They held the swords at as and I got up saying, "you handle the rowing this won't take even a second."

With each word my voice got darker and darker until my eyes flickered and changed color to a deep red and my stinger persona took over. The three made the mistake of attacking and I almost sent the first guy threw the bottom of the boat while the other two I just grabbed their heads and slammed them together.

One beat-down and 30 seconds later the idiot trio where rowing for us and I was scowling at them making them scared. I turned to zoro and snorted angrily saying, "because of these three nimrods we lost luffy. Are you sure I can't cut off a few toes?"

The three started to sweat greatly until zoro said, "yes I'm sure. Sheesh what happened to you? It's like you completely different."

I laughed almost evilly before saying, "that's because I am. When I'm like this I'm know as stinger. I ate the jinkaku jinkaku no mi. I'm a personality person. My persona's have minds of their own as well. Like for example I can hear Rebecca right now in my head. Though Rebecca and I are the only personalities in this body at the moment."

"That explains why you want to cut off their toes for what they did."

"Yeah now then... Row you basterds! Row!"

With a startled yelp they all three started to row for their lives. While they did that I nudged zoro and he stared at me.

"Hey. If your gonna fight buggy be carful he's eaten a devil fruit it's just I don't know which one. So just watch yourself ok?"

"Nn. I will and thanks for the advice."

It took us not even 5 minutes to get to the island after my talk with zoro. Those three may be complete and utter idiots but they can sure row when needed especially when I give them a glare as 'motivation' for them to get there faster. However when. We arrived I didn't expect the place to be a complete ghost town.

"Hey... Where is everyone?" Was zoro's first words when we landed.

Dumb (I named the three we saved/beat the shit out of dumb dummy and dumber) said, "well the truth is that the buggy pirates are raiding the village at the moment so everyone left to hide."

"I guess we go meet this 'buggy' he might give us info about luffy."

I gave a wicked smile that made dumb, dummy and dumber back away quickly. I didn't let my gaze leave them as I said in a hissing voice, "why don't you bring us to buggy? We are just going to talk to hi-"

I got interrupted by a hit to the back of the head from zoro. I raised an eyebrow at him and all He did was point at dumb dummy and dumber I was confused until I saw that 2 of the 3 had passed out while the third was shaking violently. I gave one last look that said 'alright I'll stop' to zoro before I waited with my arms crossed for the guy to bring us to where buggy was.

After a bit of walking we heard a massive explosion and the only guy still conscious said, "that must have been one of captain buggy's beloved buggy balls!"

Both me and zoro snickered and said, "buggy balls?"

After we had our fun with the name we saw where the cannon was fired from so we ran to it. We managed to get there in time as a bunch of buggy pirates trying to attack a single orange haired girl who had her hands around a fuse of a cannon. Zoro jumped in with me stopping all of the pirates.

"Geez how many of you are ganging up on one girl?" Zoro said as his sheathed swords collided with some of the clown priests faces.

"I mean come on she even has her back turned" I scoffed at the pirates I delivered kicks and punches to knocking them all back.

I turned and saw luffy in a cage the second he said, "zoro! Lily! No wait... Those eyes! Stinger!"

I gave luffy a lazy smile and said, "sheesh luffy. Your gone not even an hour and look at how much trouble you got into."

Zoro turned and frowned at luffy saying, "is this your idea of fun? You get dragged of to who knows where and when we finally find you your in cage! Idiot!"

I heard murmurs among the pirates some of them saying stuff like, "d-did he just say zoro?" As well as other things but none really mattered.

As zoro walked towards luffy a guy with a cape ended up behind him saying, "so your roronoa zoro? Are you here for my head perhaps?"

So didn't look at him as he said, "no. I gave up pirate hunting so I have no interest in you head."

"Ah! But I have some interest in yours! If I kill you my name will be even more famous!"

"Don't or you'll die."

Before buggy could say anything else I Interrupted.

"You know you two are arguing like little kids in my eyes. Especially since the enemy pirate captain looks like a kid with that big nose..."

It was as if I had thrown a bomb at everyone on the bar. The only ones not surprised by my comment were luffy, who was confused to begin with, and zoro, who didn't really care.

I didn't seem to notice what was wrong with my words until buggy started yelling.

"Who's got a big nose!? Die a painful death!"

He shot one of his hands at me. Yes he shot it like it was a gun. His hand flew at me with a knife in its clutch so I grabbed the hand and applied pressure to the hand. As I expected buggy felt the full brunt of the point that was going through his hands and he started yelling saying stuff for her to let go of his hand and such. I was going to do more but I heard luffy yell my name and zoro's name. With one look both me and zoro knew what to do.

Zoro ran straight for luffy's cage as I went for the cannon and managed to flip it over so that it was pointed right at buggy and his crew. I then looked around and saw the orange haired girl and yelled, "oi! I need a light girly!"

The girl was startled but eventually got out the matches and the cannon fired right at buggy and his crew.

"Now let's get out of here zoro! You got the cage?"

He grunted as he picked up the cage luffy was in with no problem. With the next minute the buggy pirates where scrambling around trying to find us while we where on a roof out of sight. With a slight laugh before zoro took the cage farther and we ended up in front of a pet food shop. In front of said shop was a dog that was still one could have almost mistaken it for a stuffed animal. Of course luffy also had to ask obvious questions.

"Hey zoro. Is this really a dog? It's not moving."

Zoro frowned and said, "what the dog does is up to the dog. Right now I need to figure out a way to get you out of that cage."

I was going to ignore luffy until I heard the yelp. When I looked over luffy had poked the dog in the eyes and the dog was currently Gnawing on luffy's face. It was funny enough that I started to laugh while zoro yelled and he suddenly fell.

"Huh. Guess my body isn't completely recovered from the 9 days without food."

I shook my head and said, "well you should be good as new by tomorrow if not better."

Zoro shrugged and stayed laying down as I saw the orange haired girl from before walk up to us.

"What are you guys doing? If you lay in the middle of the street here buggy will definitely find you you know."

"Ah our navigator" luffy said without a care and I was tempted to hit him but settled with a palm to my forehead.

The girl however returned luffy's comment with an angry one.

"Says who!? Anyway. I just came here to repay you guys. You guys did save my life after all so I stole this."

She pulled out a key and threw it right between luffy and zoro where the dog was.

"Yeah... I stole that so now we are square I owe you nothing you owe me nothing."

She was about to walk away when I heard a throat swallow. I looked at where the key was then to the dog that just moved back to where it was before. I did this several times before I finally said, "wait... Did the dog just eat the key!?'

Luffy went on a rampage trying to get the dog to throw up the key and I was going to stop him from hurting the dog until I heard a someone yell "hey! You people! Why are you hurting poor shushu!"

We looked over to see a guy with puffy white hair walking towards us. He had wooden armor on and a spear on his back.

zoro must have had the same question I did as he took the words right out of my mouth when he asked who the guy was.

The guy then said, "I'm the village chief! My name is boodle. You look tired kid. Maybe you should sleep some."

I was slightly confused until I noticed he was talking about zoro. When he didn't get up and just stared I sighed and picked him up getting a weird look from him but I just followed boodle to his house and put zoro in the bed after we both ate something quickly to regain our strength. When zoro's head hit the pillow though he immediately started snoring. The snoring was a bit contagious as well as within a few minutes I was knocked out just like zoro was in the chair.

What Woke me up was a old crash followed by a lions loud growl. Irritated as i was I walked outside and saw the little dog barking at a lion with guy on his back. It was obvious to me that the dog treasured the store and I snapped when I heard the guy on the lions back say, "alright Richie kill the dog and eat what you want."

The dog barked again but the lion beat it out of the way and that was the last straw for me. I yelled at the lion a lot of irritation in my voice.

"Oi! Dumbass panda haired guy! Don't you lay a finger on that store!"

The guy looked back at me a vein popping on his forehead and he yelled back.

"How rude! How dare you make fun of my hair! Richie! Kill her!"

With a growl a sent a glare at the lion that made it back up slightly before it regained its composure and charged at me. With a single side step I dodged the giant paw and punched the lion in the face as hard as I could sending it flying into a building. I grunted at the building that showed that I still had the monster strength I worked so hard to get.

I was going to attack again until luffy popped up behind me saying he would take care of the lion from there. I nodded and walked over to the dog sitting beside him.

"Hey. I made sure that stupid lion wouldn't hurt your precious store alright?"

I petted him as he barked at me then I continued.

"I may not be your owner but I still wanted to protect your treasure just as I want to protect mine. After all I don't like seeing people lose their prized possessions."

I gripped the necklace around my neck as I petted the dog some more. I was smiling before I new it and I was back to being lily with a soft gaze at the dog my necklace in hand.

'_Ive had my fun lily. Try not to get hurt ok?'_

I smiled and spoke aloud, "no promises..."

When I heard some footsteps I looked up to see the orange haired girl walking in my direction she had a distraught look on her face.

"Why... Why did you protect the food shop for the dog?"

"Why? Because it was the right thing to do. How would you feel if you where about to lose something very precious to you and you could do nothing to stop it?"

I didn't know I had hit something that made her even more distraught as I continued.

"This necklace is my treasure and it's worthless in the sense of beli's. You should learn that most pirates just us the name pirate to hid the fact that they are just murders. Real pirates just disobey the marines because they want to be free. That's my reason as well as luffy's reason for being a pirate."

The girl looked like she was going to cry but she didn't. She then walked over to me and held out a hand.

"I guess I should learn that not all pirates are bad. I'm nami by the way."

I shook her hand introducing myself as lily and I laughed a little inside when she looked confused.

She said, "wait. I thought luffy called you stinger."

"He did."

I couldn't say anything else as the mayor yelled and said, "ooooh! I can't stand it anymore! It's just so miserable! Shushu and you youngsters fighting like this! Why is it that I as the village chief can only watch our village being trampled!"

Nami tried to stop him but he continued.

"To a real man there are some fights that can't be avoided! Right kid?!"

He was looking at luffy and luffy grinned and nodded to the old man. Nami yelled at luffy while I listened to the old mans story.

"Fourth years ago this place was nothing but a barren wasteland! From there we built everything as a fresh start! 'Lets build our village here and forget about the last village that was destroyed by the pirates'. At first it was tiny and merely had a few small houses, But the population of the villagers increased little by little so we build more houses and stories and tried our very best! This place has now grown into a successful harbor village! This village was built by the old people of this town! We built this place! This village and it's people are my treasure! What kind of chief doesn't protect his own village! I'm going to fight!"

I smiled at his comment before I heard a gush of wind and knocked the chief down preventing him from getting hit by a cannon ball that destroyed a whole row of houses even the house...

"Shit! Zoro was sleeping in that house!" Luffy yelled.

I got up and helped the chief as well when someone burst out of one of the destroyed houses saying, "well... That was one hell of a wake up call."

I laughed while nami said, "and just how did you survive that?" But her comment fell on deaf ears. I noticed that the chef was holding his chest and he started to yell again.

"It feels as if my is being scraped out! Do you think I'll allow pirates to trample all over is again!? For a 'horse skeleton like guy' who suddenly pops out...he has not right to trample over our fourth years! I am the chief! I won't leave this and let this village be trampled over! Alright I'm going to fight!"

Nami was worried about the chief so she said, "w-wait a minute chief!"

"Let me go kid!"

"Those people are dangerous! So what's the point of going!? It's to reckless!"

"I know it's reckless!"

Nami stopped trying to stop him as she saw the tears In his eyes. When she let go of him he charged forward stomping and yelling about buggy getting his. While he charged off nami was surprised and she said, "he was crying..."

Luffy and I turned and said, "oh really? I didn't see anything."

Zoro who was sitting beside us smiling and he said, "somehow this is starting to get fun."

Luffy laughed and agreed.

"How can you laugh?"

I smiled and said, "don't worry nami. We won't let the old man die. After all even if luffy didn't want to save him I would with or without their help."

Luffy smiled and nodded.

"Will you join us? You need the map to don't you? And the treasure?" Luffy asked nami.

Nami looked at luffy's hand before saying, "I won't become a pirate but let's say we are cooperating to help each other achieve our goals."

I laughed and said, "that sounds fine to me what do you say captain?"

Luffy laughed as well and yelled, "yosh! We have a navigator!"

I nodded then started to walk in the direction needed.

"Let's hurry before the old man gets killed. After what we did that panda haired guy and his pet lion I don't think buggy is going to be in a good mood."

Zoro tied his bandana around his head and grinned as he followed. I followed as well letting my hair fall loose and revealing a scar on the back of my neck to the woman behind me. She gasped but I didn't think anything of it as we headed to the bar.

When we where barely 15 feet away I noticed that the old man was being lifted off the ground by buggy's hand. Luffy, thankfully, grabbed the hand and prevented buggy from killing the chief.

Luffy with a grin on his face said, "I've kept my promise I've come to beat you."

Buggy connected his hand back to his arm before he said, "so you've come here of your own free will without any trace of fear?! You morons! You will all die painful deaths!"

I sighed as nami explained to me and zoro that she was just going after the treasure while we fought with buggy and his crew. Both me and zoro nodded to let her know we understood. I then looked at buggy when I heard the chief say, "why... Why are three here!? This is my fight! I must protect the village!"

I sighed and hit three pressure points on his head knocking him out before moving him to the side to make sure he didn't get hurt.

I surprised everyone that wasn't apart of our crew (nami included) and received a yell from her as well.

"Why did you do that!?"

I looked at nami and answered.

"Think about it for a bit. If he would get in the way if he was still conscious."

Zoro nodded and said, "that was smart thinking. If you had left him alone without a doubt her would have charged in recklessly and got himself killed. It's for the best."

Nami thought for a few seconds then nodded in agreement. I smiled and almost fell over when luffy yelled at buggy saying, "hey! You big ugly red nose!"

It took me a few seconds to register what he had planned and when I did I grabbed nami and yelled, "luffy's gonna do something stupid zoro! Run!"

Zoro understood and ran as soon as the cannon fired with luffy standing still. Luffy smiled and said, "do you think just because of a cannon ball I'll move an inch?"

He then started sucking in air saying, "gomu gomu no fusen!"

His body inflated and the cannon ball hit him. Everyone was shocked and I could almost hear zoro mutter, "could have said something soon..." Before he shot the cannonball straight back at the buggy pirates.

Luffy grinned and said, "sweet their numbers decreased."

Nami yelled, "what the hell are you!"

While zoro said something else to luffy I answered nami.

"He's a rubber man. In other words he's eaten a devil fruit that turned his body to rubber."

Nami was really suprised but my focus was on the rubble. I saw 2 guys held up as well as the lion from before. When I saw this I growled.

"Despicable using your own crew mates as shields."

"What's wrong little girly? You gonna cry over your enemy's crew mates?"

I looked behind the guy that was holding the lion and saw a pink haired woman who seemed to have a permanent smile on her face. When I looked closer I could see thin cut marks on her cheeks meaning she cut the smile into her cheeks. I focused on her only and barely noticed luffy kick the panda haired guy to the side after he was sent flying at us. I still stared at the woman and she stared back as zoro blocked a sword from going to into luffy being held by a guy on a unicycle. Without a word I walked towards the girl and she did the same to me.

The girl chuckled and said, "buggy-sama. I'm going to kill the red haired woman is that alright with you?"

Buggy laughed and said, "do whatever you want melody just make sure she dies a painful death!"

The girl, melody, laughed as well as we where now 3 feet away from each other. She cocked her head at me and said, "what's wrong girly? You Havnt said anything. Is that your scared of death unlike your idiot captain?"

My eyes flashed slightly but they didn't change color and I smiled innocently and said, "no. It's just I don't argue with idiots since people won't be able to tell the difference if I do."

She frowned to the best of her ability with the fact that she had a smile cut into her cheeks. We stared at each other for a mere second before I blocked a punch she threw with ease. I retaliated with a kick to the temple but it didn't knock her out and she started to throw wild punches at me. Seeing openings everywhere I switched my fighting style and hit the pressure points in her arms making them useless. I then proceeded to send a palm strike to her chin but it still didn't knock her out as she started to use her feet for attacking this time. I proceeded to hit her legs and made then useless as well before I kneed her in the forehead knocking her out quickly.

I bent down and laid her on her back before I looked over and saw that buggy was just sent flying by luffy using his gomu gomu no bazooka. I then looked over and saw that zoro was leaning against a building sleeping with the unicycle guy on the ground.

Nami was hugging a bag and said, "buggy said he only keeps the highest quality treasure for himself so this should be worth at least ten million beli! I divided it into two bags so you carry half of it! Carrying this much treasure by yourself is hard after all."

I saw luffy's hat and noticed it had three cut marks on the top of it. Nami looked at it for a sec then said, "is that hat really that precious to you?"

Luffy put the hat on and said, "yeah but I feel better now that I got rid of buggy!"

Luffy then went over to zoro (who I now notice he has a bunch of cuts on him as well as a burnt smell to him) and woke him up.

Zoro sighed and said, "well obviously! If you two can still stand then your not human."

"Why am I included in that?" Luffy asked.

"Your the weirdest one of all! I swear lily is the only normal one with you guys!"

I chuckled at the fact that she didn't realize I was just as weird. I turned to the chief to wake him up and saw some villagers.

"Hey you guys. We're the people of this village. Did the pirates fight amongst themselves? If you know anything please tell us."

Nami was going to say something but one of the villagers noticed the knocked out chief and yelled, "what happened to the chief!?"

I stood up and said, "I knocked him out so he wouldn't get killed during the fight with buggy."

The villagers where startled and one said, "thank you ma'am. If he was killed I don't know what the rest of us would have done."

I nodded then said, "luffy. Nami. Zoro. We should leave. We still need to get going anyway."

I waved goodbye to the villagers and all of us walked to the docks. When we were out of sight of the village nami asked luffy for the bag of treasure he had and he said, "I left it back their so they had money for rebuilding their village."

Nami yelled at luffy saying, "you idiot! That was easily five million beli in that bag!"

Me and zoro laughed as nami tried to drown luffy because of what he did. Little did any of us know that the next island we were going to arrive at was going to give us an ever harder fight.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 3 complete! Next is syrup village and Ussop! This should be an interesting chapter! If you liked the story review please!**

* * *

**Gomu gomu no fusen: gum gum ballon**


	4. The past the liar and the cats

**A\N: Chapter 4! I'm going to be digging into the past a bit and show you how lily met luffy as well as some other things. I will get to syrup village but I won't finish that in this chapter though.**

**Lily: what does that have to do with anything?**

**TT: I just want have them know how you where when you first met luffy.**

**Lily: fine but just don't do anything stupid when telling about the past.**

**TT: no promises. Nami! Can yo do the disclaimer for me please?**

**Nami: I'll do it for a million beli's.**

**TT: I don't have any money though.**

**Nami: fine... Twisted-turtles. Does not own one piece. Lily and stinger are her oc's and she owns the jinkaku devil fruit. You owe me turtle.**

**TT: what did I get myself into...**

* * *

After we left I decided to take a bit of a nap. It was pretty peaceful at the moment. Nami was doing something she wanted to. Luffy was sitting on the bow of the boat. Zoro was doing the same thing as I was and the waves were gently rocking the ship back and forth. Honestly days that were peaceful were very rare when I was with luffy. He tends to be a magnet with trouble. When we where little luffy got eaten by a crocodile when we where fishing and I had to help him by beating up the croc. There where other incidences but I'll leave it at that for now.

While taking a nap though I started to dream a bit. I dreamt of when luffy got his hat. We where small and this was also before luffy got his devil fruit. The captain of a pirate group was on the island. The captain of said pirate group was a great friend of ours. His name was red haired shanks.

That was also the time I met luffy. Shanks had found me on an island and no one would take care of me. The people called me a demon child so he brought me with him and his crew to the islands port. When we docked a little kid with black hair jumped on the ship. At this point I was shy so I hid behind shanks. That was part of the reason some people asked shanks if I was his kid because of our hair color's being the same.

The blacked haired kid had a knife in his hand and he seemed to be glaring at us which made me whimper slightly and hid begins shanks even more. I did calm down when shanks patted my head and said, "what are you doing luffy? Your scaring this little girl."

The kid just held up the knife and ignored me for the most part. "I'm not joking this time! I've had enough! I'll prove it for you all to see!"

I didn't come out any but I was curious as to what he was going to do so I stared at him from my spot behind shanks. I felt shanks shake and I heard him laugh as well. "Go for it! Let's see what your going to do!"

One of the crew members beside shanks chuckled as well. "Luffy is going to do something funny again."

I just continued to stare at luffy and I yelped in surprise when luffy drove the knife into his face underneath his left eye. I wasn't the only one who was surprised as the whole crew started to yell at luffy calling him an idiot and everything. Shanks went over to luffy and made him go to the village doctor so that the cut would stop bleeding. After luffy calmed down everyone started to drink and laugh as well as celebrate. I was seated on shanks left while luffy was on his right. Luffy had some tears in his eyes and told shanks that it didn't hurt one bit. I even knew it was a lie so I started to pick at my food while luffy tried to get shanks to let him join his pirate crew. When he said that his punches where as strong as pistols I even giggled a bit but then quickly shy'd away when luffy glared at me and yelled at shanks.

The rest of the crew was partying and they where telling luffy a lot of things about how a pirates life was great. Shanks scowled as best he could while he had a spoon inside of his mouth and told them not to give luffy any dumb ideas but the ships cook retorted back. "It's true isn't it?"

The rest of the crew said right about that comment and one of the pirates said, "hey come on captain why don't you let us bring him one time? It's no big deal."

Shanks smiled with his back turned to the rest of his crew and said, "then next time on of you guys stay here in his place."

The turned around saying they said enough while luffy yelled at them about how they where supposed to be his friends. Shanks chuckled and said, "the most important thing is your still too young. Wait at least ten years and I'll consider it."

Luffy frowned and pointed to me. "Then what about her? She's a part of your crew isn't she?"

I flinched when he spoke about me and I started to move my food around in my plate. I was extremely shy at that point so I was very uncomfortable with him talking about me. Thankfully shanks didn't know about my devil fruit yet at this point. Also I was thankful that shanks stopped luffy. "No she isn't luffy we just brought her here because at an island we landed on called her a demon child. She didn't have any family, or at least none that cared about her so we brought her here."

Luffy looked over to me and I stared right back. It was obvious to everyone in the bar that I was starting to shake. He then did something I didn't expect he said sorry to me before giving his attention back to shanks. Shanks gave me a look before he turned back to luffy and started to tease him. Luffy was over by a diffrent crew member of shanks and shanks gave luffy a mocking face before saying "can't swim" to piss off luffy.

I went back to my food and ate slowly. Luffy talked with shanks and the bar owner went over to me and smiled softly. "Hey. Is the food ok?"

I nodded shyly and she smiled again. "If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. Your dad is our friend."

I looked up and figured she didn't hear about where I came from so I stopped her. "S-shanks. I-I-isn't m-m-my d-dad..."

She was a bit confused and shanks saved me from talking anymore hearing our extremely short conversation.

"Makino. She isn't my kid. I found her on an island and decided to bring her here. She has no family that want her so I thought this place was better for her then there."

"Ah. I see. Well she does look a bit like you you know shanks? And it's not just the hair."

Shanks chuckled at her comment and I looked down back at my food. I started to shake a lot again when the door to the bar was literally kicked open by an extremely tall man with at least 5 men behind him as well. The guy gave a smug smile and said, "so this is what pirates look like... This is my first time seeing pirates. they look pretty dumb to me."

The guy walked up the bar his guys behind him. He put a hand to his chin to scratch his chin before he started to talk. "We're bandits. We're not here to cause any trouble we just want to buy 10 barrels of sake."

Makino smiled with her business smile and said, "I'm sorry we don't have any sake."

"Really? Then what are they drinking?"

"That's sake but that's all we have."

The bandit was right behind me and I was shaking really badly. Shanks held out a bottle of sake and said, "I'm sorry it looks we finished the sake here. If you don't mind here you can take the last bottle."

Shanks held out the bottle of sake and the bandit broke it making pieces of glass hit me while shanks got hit by a lot of the sake from the bottle. The bandit spotless shanks that one bottle of sake wasn't going to be enough and to not take him lightly. He pulled out a wanted poster and held it I front of shanks.

"My head is worth 8 million beli. I'm kne of the prime fugitives around here. I've killed 56 people you cocky basterd. Now that you know who I am don't mess with us again! After all mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle well."

Shanks got of his seat and picked up part of the bottle and asked Makino if she had a broom so he could clean up the mess. I yelped loudly when the bandit destroyed a bunch of plates on the county and even making me have some cuts on my arms and I completely froze. Nothing after that was registered by my brain and I screamed knocking everyone out of their laughing and even scared luffy. I quietly said, "b-blood. M-my b-blood."

"Hey what's wrong? What's wrong? It's just some cuts." One of shanks crew members asked. Shanks on the other hand was yelling at everyone to get away from me. He saw what happens when I saw my own blood. It was the reason why I was called a demon child. Back at this point stinger was extremely violent and didn't care about human life and she could take over back then when I saw my own blood. Thankfully it didn't happen now and stinger has become a bit softer.

I screamed again before I fell completely silent in mid scream. Everyone backed away and shanks said, "when she sees her own blood she goes insane. I don't know what it is that does that to her but it would be useless to fight her and have hurt or worse.

They all nodded and I found myself beside shanks. When this type of thing happened I found my self in a different body and I was invisible. I was curled up in a corner as my body started to laugh maniacally. It stepped off of the seat and my hair blocked off my eyes. That didn't matter however as even if they didn't my eyes would be completely blank. Shanks was the first one to walk forward and my body punched him sending him through a couple tables and he hit the wall.

I was still laughing and I then noticed that luffy wasn't scared of me and he walked right in front of my body. He yelled at me to stop but he got punched in the face. I expected him to be sent flying but instead his neck stretched and when it came back his head hit my body's and I was knocked out physically and spiritually.

I sighed as I woke up and noticed that nami and luffy where talking.

"We need to plan things more! Are we going to the grande line like this?"

"Oh that's right! Even though uncle cauliflower gave us plenty of fruit we don't have any meat." Was luffy's response.

"I'm not talking about food supplies!"

Zoro was sitting back on the ship with luffy and he commented about how there wasn't any sake either which cause nami to yell again so I got up sighing and went on her ship.

"Nami talk to me about it. Those to won't be of any use."

Nami smiled and it was obvious that she was glad not everyone on luffy's crew so far were idiots. I sat across from her and she began to talk.

"We're going to the grande line the most dangerous place in the world. Every pirate in the world wants to get that treasure."

"So it would be good to get a new ship first." Was my response.

"Exactly! These ships lake tools we need if were going there not to mention we are at a lack of crew members to go to the grande line."

She pulled out a map and continued.

"There is a village due north so we should got here first to see if we can get a ship."

"That seems like the smartest plan. We might even get another crew member there."

Nami nodded and told luffy that there was a village north of here. He almost immediately told her to go there and began yelling something about meat.

While luffy did that I went over to nami and talked to her a bit. She was actually really nice to talk to. She didn't reveal to much about her past but that didn't matter to me. I told her about my devil fruit and she asked me if that's why luffy called me stinger the first time and lily the second. When I nodded she nodded.

"Well atleast your somewhat normal. All you have to worry about is another personality. Luffy is a monster considering he's made out of rubber."

I laughed and said "well don't be too rough on him. He may be Dence but he will never let anyone harm his nakama for any reason."

Nami looked down as if she was ashamed by something but I didn't press it. I figured she was just doing that because she had judged us wrong at first. I didn't blame her either though it's not like all pirates are like us.

While I was talking with nami we arrived at the island she told me about. We got out and luffy said something obvious that I didn't catch as I was staring at the top if the cliff we where near. I caught a bit of movement and I wasn't the only one either as zoro used his thumb to make part of one of his swords come out of its sheath.

Both me and zoro spoke at the same time.

"Guys we got company."

On top of the cliff was a guy with a really long nose. I thought I saw some kids before but either I imagined it or they ran away either way long nose stood up and crossed his arms arrogantly and said, " I am the great pirate captain who is in charge of this villages safety! I'm am captain Usopp! It's best you not try to attack this village or my eighty million men will kill you if you do!"

"Liar." I deadpanned and he started to freak out yelling that he's been caught. Nami continued saying that he even said so himself and he freaked out even more while luffy laughed at him.

"Listen we aren't here to cause trouble. Do you have a place we can go to eat though?"

Usopp was relieved apparently so he brought us to a tavern and we got some food before nami and I explained what we where here for.

"Companions and a big ship? Well there only one place in this village that you can find the stuff your looking for. There's a mansion of the outskirts of the village and the ship is owned by the owner of the mansion. Although we call her the owner she's a pitiful young girl a weak and sick girl that is always in her bed. If I remember correctly her parents died a year ago from sickness and left her their wealth as well as over ten servants. Even if your rich your not exempt from sorrow."

Both me and nami knew that if we tried to go to the mansion for a ship it would trouble the girl even more so we both said, "forget it."

Nami continued with "let's not search for a ship here. We should look somewhere else."

I then said, "yeah... We don't want to trouble anyone so that's for the best."

Luffy grinned and thankfully agreed.

"Though we aren't in a rush so let's stay for a bit and get other things we need."

Everyone blinked hard and we all thought 'did luffy actually come up with a goo side?' It was ruined however when he said, "we need more meat for our supply anyway!"

Everyone sweat dropped knowing it was coming eventually. Shaking my head from luffy's comment I nearly caught Usopp asking a question.

"You guys said you were looking for companions right?"

We all nodded and Usopp said, "let me be the captain and I'll join!"

We all turned away saying never mind in unison which made Usopp very upset. He eventually left and we continued eating with idle chatter. After a while of Ewing the door to the tavern was kicked open and three kids walked in. One kid's hair looked like an onions another looked like a carrot and the last looked like a pepper.

The pepper head said, "Usopp pirate group is here!"

The walked up to our booth and tried their best to look intimidating. But considering there were 2, no wait I guess I count so it's 3, monsters at the table it didn't work very well. They started to mumble to each other. They eventually yelled at us with wooden swords raised.

"H-hey pirates! What have you done with captain Usopp! Give him back!"

I looked at zoro and he got the same evil smile I got on my face as luffy patted his stomache saying that the meat was great. They back up a bit and I took this as my chance.

"If your looking for your captain-" I started with an evil smile

"-we just at him" zoro finished with an equally evil smile on his face.

The kids screamed and looked straight at nami and yelled, "AAAAAHHHHH! ONIBABA!"

The yelled a bit more before they fainted. I looked to the fainted kids and then to nami as she said, "why did you tell them that!?"

I shrugged and said, "I was bored and it was way to easy after luffy's comment about meat."

Nami sighed giving in to the fact that she wouldn't win the argument. When the kids woke up we explained, and might I add I had a very sore bump on the back of my head so the kids were nervous about my cringing tone, that Usopp had just left after saying 'it's that time' to us. The one with the pepper shaped hair, ironically his name is piiman, smiled and said, "oh so it was time to go to the mansion."

Nami raised and eyebrow and noted to them that that was where the sickly girl lived and they nodded. They told us that he goes there to tell lies. I raised an eyebrow and didn't catch some more of the conversation while I thought and said, "I think I get it."

I noticed I made everyone (but zoro) jump a little as I continue.

"He goes to the sick girl and tells wild stories to her to try and make her feel better doesn't he?"

The all nodded mouths agape and I laughed saying, "I'm a really good judge of character. Luffy here may not seem like it but he's the same way,"

Luffy confirmed my claim when he said, "wow. His a good guy."

Nami nodded her chin resting on her hand as she said, "so to restore her spirits he's been going up there for a year and telling her wild storied?"

They all nodded and told us what they liked about him carrot head, ironically named ninjin, said he like his nosiness. Pepper said he like his cowardice while onion head, who again was ironically named Tamanegi, said he liked his lies. I sweat dropped and muttered "not really very good redeeming qualities I would say."

Luffy turned out to be very happy with everything so he announced that we were going to go to the mansion and ask for a ship. Nami didn't like that and protested with luffy. But in the end nami couldn't stop him and both me and zoro didn't even try know it was futile to begin with.

When we arrived at the mansion no one was at the front gate so luffy just started climbing over the fence after a small discussion zoro and nami followed him with me right behind them. There was a small yard In-between the fence and the mansion and I spotted Usopp talking to a girl that was leaning out of her window. Her skin was a sickly pail and she has hair of a similar color. She looked extremely fragile and it made me want to see if I could help her in anyway but I didn't because I didn't want to pity anyone. Most people don't like to be pitied.

Usopp was really surprised we where there but I didn't pay to much attention. For whatever reason I was tired so I looked at small details on the building until a man yelled "what are you doing here!? You can't just barge in uninvited!"

I barely heard the girl, I think I heard her name was kaya, say the butlers name as Clahador. I don't know what it was about him but I stared at him with a slight glare. His tone sounded worried enough but his eyes... They said he was thrusting for blood. His body movements showed he was a seasoned fighter and the way he pushed up his glasses showed he was used to a claw glove or sword gloves for a weapon. I seemed to be the only one who noticed this as he insulted Usopp and his father before he caught my glance and he stiffened. I thought 'great someone who knows me or just doesn't like my look'. I was however surprised when he said, "you should be dead."

My surprise didn't show and I knew what he meant right away.

"So... You know about me then."

"Yes I do know you. you... Beast. Monster would be a compliment to you even. Your a demon. The spawn of the devil. You should be dead."

"I'm not hear to cause trouble Clahador if that's even your name. I'm just passing through. I don't want trouble."

Clahador laughed and continued.

"The demon child of Gosa village doesn't want trouble?! Your actually funny! If you truly don't want trouble then you should kill yourself where you stand."

Everyone, including kaya, gasped at Clahador while luffy started to get angry. I gave him a look and he calmed down before I responded.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. I have something I need to do before I would ever willingly die. I will however leave. Good day to you Clahador."

I jumped over the fence and walked away feeling the butlers eyes drilling holes in my back. I stopped after a bit and found myself next to a wooden fence so I sat on it. Not long after I heard some footsteps and saw nami zoro and the three kids who where named after veggie's had found me. I noticed the look on the kids face and Naomi's face as well.

Nami was good at hiding emotions I found out but only when it comes to certain things. She currently had a forlorn look in her eyes and I noted the hint of alarm and fear when she saw me looking at her. The kids on the other hand were staying as far from me as possible. When I looked at zoro he held a look of indifference but I could see worry in his eyes if it was only a little.

When they stopped I sighed and said, "did he tell you about me? Or am I going to have to explain?"

Zoro answered my question with a grunt.

"He didn't answer a single damn thing. He didn't mention one thing about you so your going to have to explain."

"Where should I begin? Well I guess with the nickname..."

So I told them everything I was willing to share about my past at Gosa village.

The first thing was mainly I was a kid wandering on the sweats as far as I could remember and it was only after some bandits came and that I was called the demon child of Gosa village. The bandits dropped a plum like fruit when they raided us. I was so hungry at the time ate the fruit without a second thought and the next thing I know I was curled into a ball near a corner of a room. I stayed there shivering as I found out later it was the bandits base. I didn't notice the blood on my hands either though nor did I notice the bandits who where all dead in a bloody heap. After that whenever I walked around town freely everyone stayed at the very least 10 feet from me.

My reputation only got worse there. Pirates would come to the Village searching for the so called 'demon of Gosa'. They would laugh at the concept that a little girl was the demon. When they drew blood I would always black out and some time later I would come to curled up in a corner of a room blood on my hands clothes and face as well as a maniac grin that lingered for a few seconds after I came to so-to-speak.

I noticed the looks on everyone's faces as I told the story. At one point I noticed that tamanegi wasn't with us but I shrugged it off as I continued by telling them about when shanks found me and some nit-bits of things after that.

Nami was the who broke the long silence.

"I didn't realize your life was so hard."

I looked down a bit as I felt the melancholy I had surprised for a long time sink in.

"Yeah. Well... Everyone who is strong is strong for a reason... Just... Please don't tell anyone if you can help it. Please?"

Everyone nodded as we heard some screaming that sound like a little kid was running this was. When I looked up I noticed that it was Tamanegi and he was yelling.

"Bad news guys! There's a guy that's walking backwards! There's a weird backwards walking guy!"

Ninjin and piiman called him. Liar until he pointed behind him and sure enough there was a guy behind him walking backwards. He took of fence to the weird comment and told us he was a hypnotist. The kids eventually convinced the guy, who am I kidding they literally just asked him, to show them his hypnotism skills. I burst out laughing when not only did the three kids fall asleep but he put himself to sleep with the hypnotism as well.

After awhile he woke up and left leaving us to do whatever. That didn't last as long as I though as Usopp came and he seemed very very distressed. When I cocked an eyebrow he flinched and I remembered that he still thinks I'm a demon so I motioned for nami to talk to him. When nami asked what was wrong Usopp said, "it's luffy! Luffy's dead!"

I sighed and asked "did he get cut in anyway shape or form when he 'died'?"

Usopp flinched again before he shook his head.

"Then he's not dead. Though there's a chance he will be if it's just that he's sleeping..."

I could feel my left eye twitch as I became dangerously close to stinger. I then felt oddly curious about something so when Usopp ran off I asked nami and zoro to get luffy for me and knock some sense into him if need be. I then walked off towards the village.

The first thing I noticed was that there wasn't anyone in the village so I went up to mansion just as Usopp ran past me while holding one of his arms. The villagers took one look at me and stopped in their tracks. I had ended up becoming stinger at this point so I had a bored look on my face.

One of the villagers recognized me as the demon of Gosa village. Everyone of the villagers became scared but I didn't care as I walked around them my hands in my pockets not even paying attention to me. One of the villagers where confused and another questioned if I really was a demon. Either way I didn't care as I walked up to the mansion to see kaya crying with a butler I didn't know. When the butler saw me he froze with a scared look on his face. I ignored his fright and looked around me. I could see 2 guards on the ground knocked out as well as some blood on the ground near the open window.

I stared straight at the butler scaring him slightly. I had a soft look in my eyes which was unusual when I was stinger. I sat down outside the window and asked the butler a question.

"Is she alright?"

He did a double take and asked "w-what?"

"I asked if kaya was alright."

The butler nodded shaking slightly and he said, "y-yes. But she is just a bit shaken up is all."

"That's good. I should warn you though. Stay away from Clahador if for only tonight. He is not the man he seems to be. From his body language and the intent in his eyes he has plenty of experience with fighting. With the way he pushes up his glasses he is skilled with sword gloves which are gloves with a katana sized sword blade on each finger. I'm not asking you to believe in what the long nose guy who ran past me said but I just am worried for Kaya's safety as well as anyone close to her."

I got up while a shocked looking butler still had kaya in his arms but kaya wasn't crying anymore. She was staring at me in wonder. I turned away from her and talked while walking away.

"You know just because someone did something in their past doesn't mean they can't change in the future. I'm a good example of that."

I was out of range of them after I finished my sentence. I just walked haphazardly after that and found myself at the rocky shoreline opposite to where we anchored or boats. Due to me not paying attention however I walked straight into something that felt like a brick wall to me. Except brick walls don't have tan skin and green hair.

zoro turned to me seemingly smirking. He turned back and said "good everyone is here. We can get started."

I was confused until they told me the 'plan'. I sighed and gave my input.

"Good idea really but someone should watch our ships so that we don't lose anything in the event that they don't show up on this coast.

They nodded and volunteered me since I was the one who suggested it so I just gave in to their request and head over to the other coast. Since it was night I found a comfortable spot in a tree and fell asleep.

My sleep was not a comfortable one either as my mind was plagued with old memories that haunted me. I didn't get much sleep before but with the added lack of tonight I was going to be extremely angry. I had managed to get a bit more sleep until I heard Usopp yelling something. I got out of my tree and walked over just as one of the guys stated that he found a lot of treasure in 2 small ships. I walked up behind Usopp and yelled.

"OI! What do you think your doing with my navigators treasure? If you wanna take it your gonna have to go through me!"

Obviously most of the pirates, that stupid hypnotist included, since a lot of the smaller pirates on the crew charged at me with various weapons. I charged forward and beat a bunch of them with little effort grabbing their weapons here and there to help and before I know it most of them where down the hell beaten. I stood at the top of the place where Usopp was and I noticed not only nami but zoro and luffy as well. I smirked and said, "well it's about time. I was beginning to think I'd have to take them all myself."

Zoro and luffy ignored me and started yelling at nami and usopp in corresponding order. I ignored them as I noticed the hypnotist was trying to hypnotize his crew I sighed and everyone quickly looked away before we did anything. Well all of us expect a certain rubber dumbass.

The enemy pirates started yelling and hollering as they had pure white eyes and seemed to be completely fine. My eyes narrowed and I said, "nami Get Usopp and move. You don't want to be in the way of this!"

Nami didn't complain as I looked to luffy. We both called to luffy. Whe he didn't answer I looked closer and said his name again before he started to scream as well. Both zoro and I yelled at him in unison.

"You idiot! You got hypnotized didn't you!?"

Don't know thinking this now but me and zoro seem to be in sinc a bit. Doesn't really matter I guess.

Our idiot captain ran straight past both of us and started swinging his fast he yelled "gomu gomu no Gatling!"

His fists where moving fast enough that it looked like he had a huge number if arms as he burst straight though the enemy pirates. He roared again and the powered up pirates ran like hell to get away from our captain but luffy wasn't even paying attention to the. He ran straight past them and... And he ripped the bow of the ship off and he stomped straight towards the enemy pirates. When I saw this I almost felt sorry for the pirates. Key word almost.

Unfortunately for us when he started to charge at them with the mast of the ship the hypnotist made luffy fall asleep. The bow of the ship fell on top of luffy as he fell asleep also almost crushing some of the other pirates. I laughed a bit and I noticed the looks on the crews face when 2 people started talking from the ship. Their looks was that of triumph.

I just stared until I saw a skinny figure and fat figure for the ship. I got a good look at them when they jumped off the ship as well. The skinny one had curly hair and had short claws on his hands. He was wearing a blue shirt, some shorts and some boots. While the fat one wore some stripped pants and a cape. The thing both had in common was they had feline like features including claws.

The skinny one was the first one to speak.

"You called for us captain?"

The hypnotist pointed to us and said "buchi sham... We couldn't pass this slope because those guys are blocking our way. Kill them."

The skinny one started freaking out and I know right away that it was an act. Mainly he started freaking out about how we would be to strong to beat or whatever I didn't really care because I spoke to zoro while keeping my eyes on them.

"Zoro I'll get the skinny one you get the fat one. Both are a lot stronger then their letting on."

"Fine. Whatever I don't care so long as I get a good fight." Was his response.

The skinny guy, sham I think, charged waving his hands in front of him rapidly like a sissy so I charged as well. He though changed his reaction and tried to slice me with his claws but with a quick sidestep I dodged and sent a kick to his head. After that I had to quickly move or I would have gotten crushed by the fat guy. Zoro came rushing in with two of his swords and he threw me the third. I gave him a slight grunt of thanks before blocking the claws easily.

The skinny guy in front of me was surprised at the fact that I not only knew how to use hand to hand combat but a sword as well. His surprise didn't last long before he started to attack ferociously at me. With each hit on the blade I could tell that he held a lot of strength behind his swing. I blocked the attacks one more time before I retaliated by swinging the sword with a huge amount of might but he side stepped it.

"Ha! Your swords going to-"

The sword hit the ground and sent a large crack through it.

"-break? What-what the hell!?"

I pulled the sword out of the ground and was satisfied that the sword hadn't broke. I noticed at the corner of my eye both Usopp and nami staring at me with wide eyes while zoro and the fat guy, buchi I think, did the same. I looked over to zoro with a lazy look and said "hey zoro! Just letting you know that your sword didn't get cracked. You going to need it any time soon?"

Zoro grunted a yes and I threw the sword to him while both buchi and sham were stunned. He grabbed the sword and stuck the white handled one in his mouth. I turned my attention away from zoro's and back to sham. This time in his eyes was pure and genuine fear. He backed up a bit but I was on him quickly and beat him into the ground. I then turned to zoro as he used one of his attacks called Oni giri. I was pretty much satisfied with the outcome of the battle so far that is until Clahador appeared.

"What is this? I didn't expect you to be held up by a bunch of brats."

He spotted to me and his eyes shadowed.

"I see. The demon of Gosa has come here. That was an unforeseen problem. However that does not excuse for your uselessness."

Clahador walked past me and zoro down the slope. When he got down there he said "10 minutes. You have ten minutes to kill them or I will kill everyone here."

Sham got up as well as buchi as they glared at the butler. Sham stayed yelling at him as well saying that he's been inactive for 3 years. Buchi was saying similar things about him and they were also calming him captain kuro. It finally led up to them attacking kuro trying to kill him. Ja go tried to stop them and he wasn't the only one.

"You idiots! Can't you see his body language?! He isn't out of practice he's better then he was three years ago!"

They didn't listen to my warnings and attacked. They where surprised when all that was left was the bag he was carrying and they sliced it up. Kuro, however appeared a few meters away from them black gloves on his hands. On each finger was one long katana like blade. I cursed under my breath regretting the fact that I ended up being correct about his weapons of choice.

When the two turned to him he disappeared again not making a single sound as he appeared behind them his arms over their shoulders. I could see that his eyes where blocked off from the light on his glasses but I was sure he didn't look very happy.

"Your right. I do feel a bit inactive. Your also right that I'm not the captain anymore. I'm just a 'client' in this plan a client that will kill if the plan fails."

I knew exactly what he was using as well. It was called the silent step. A technique that when learned a person can move almost instantaneously from on spot to a different spot with little to no sound. That along with his sword gloves was going to make him a difficult opponent.

Kuro lightly stabbed buchi in the neck so It didn't kill him just drew blood. He must of glared at his crew as well as they where scared.

"I've changed my mind. 5 minutes. If you do not kill them in 5 minutes or none shall escape my wrath and everyone here shall die."

The hypnotist yelled at kuro.

"But captain kuro! We can't deal with both the swordsman and the demon in 10 minutes let alone 5!"

"Jango. I want you to kill everyone but the demon. She is one that you wouldn't be able to even touch. Kill the swordsman and the liar and that will suffice."

Everyone on the crew agreed to kuro's proposal and I looked to zoro.

"You handle the two idiots near kuro I'll handle the rest of the crew." I turned away from zoro while saying that to him.

He laughed a bit and said, "yeah just don't get yourself killed."

I smirked even though he couldn't see it and charged at the crew. The nyaban brothers yelled at zoro saying that even with 3 swords he wasn't a match for both of them at once.

"Fools. You don't know the difference between 'using three swords' and 'using three sword style'

He put his swords behind him making them cross his sword in his mouth like an 'H' and he said "tora gari!"

He sliced all of the nyaban brothers and the fell to the ground unconscious just as I met with the crew and they ran away from me scared out of their wits. I frowned and then I had to move quickly as a fist collided with the ground. When I looked at who tried to punch me I saw the really fat guy. His eyes where completely.

I had enough of him so I clenched my fist and knocked him on the ground before keeping him down with my foot. I then put my hand in a palm strike form before yelling "Jinkaku! Kurashuu!" And brought my hand down. When it hit there was a shock wave followed by a cry form the guy before I got off him. He got up as well but his eyes held nothing in them. They had a blank hazy look to them before I poked him and he fell down with a large thud.

I looked up and saw that everyone, even kuro even though it was a very small amount, was surprised by what I did. I then saw nami and mango who just threw one of his discs at him. I panicked slightly before I remembered buchi's body. I pressed a hand to his chest and yelled "Jinkaku-suitchi!" I felt a rush and I found myself on the ground. I looked and saw a red haired girl with Amber eyes standing above me her hand on my chest. She currently had a blank stare just like buchi did after I destroyed his personality. When I saw the body falling I quickly grabbed it and set it down gently seeing I had claws on my hands.

"Great it worked" I said in a voice that wasn't mine. I then remembered about name and ran. I yelled "nami duck!"

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes and a confused looked before I caught the disk in my hands preventing it from hitting nami. My temporary bodies hands got gut open as I caught it and blood flew out. I turned to nami and asked "are you ok nami?"

"You. Why did you save me? Your one of them aren't you?"she asked.

"Oh that. I switched my personality with this bodies crushed one. I'm lily inside of this ugly body."

Nami's eyes widened when she realized what I did. She then smiled and nodded.

"Thanks lily. Now I'm going to wake up the idiot of a captain you have."

"You do that I'm going back to my own body. Jinkaku-kyanseru!"

I felt another rush of movement and I found myself on the ground. I got up and made sure I was back in my body before I smiled and got up as luffy got out from under the bow of the ship. He yelled at nami a bit before she clutched her should and I noticed the blood on her shoulder. I walked over to nami and said "luffy. You deal with kuro. I'll worry about Nami's shoulder. So kick his ass for me captain."

Luffy nodded to me before I went over to nami and grabbed some random fabric of the ground.

"Hold still or this is going to hurt."

I rapped her shoulder up and pulled seeing her cringe a bit. When I finished I stood her up and smiled.

"Hey nami. How about I help you steal the treasure from on the ship? I don't think you'll be able to lift all of it by yourself with that shoulder."

Nami stared at me for a second not realizing what I said. When her brain registered what I said she smiled and gave me a hand shake with a smile. I asked her to get on my back for the moment and she did as I asked. When she was comfortable I literally jumped on the ship from where I was and landed on deck. I let nami down and I sighed.

"Do you think of me as a monster still?"

She was a bit startled at first but then shook her head.

"Why the random question? Well whatever because no. I don't think of you as a monster. You may have ridiculous strength and a devil fruit but your still just a normal girl on the inside just like me. Now. Let's go get that treasure!"

I sweat dropped thinking 'so much for compliments. She still just cares about the money. Hell I even see beli signs in her eyes.'

I just shrugged and followed her until we found the treasure. She grabbed a smaller bag then me obviously due to her shoulder and we walked outside. I dropped the bag off the ship after I noticed that luffy and kuro were fighting and no one else was conscious. Though I Thought it was a bit weird that I didn't see jango in the area. I shrugged and went back and stole a lot of the food that the pirates had since we where running out.

When I walked back outside again nami was waiting for me with a bag of treasure in her hands. I sighed with a small smile and said "you ready to get off of the ship? I grabbed some food as well since we where low and all."

Nami looked up at me and nodded with a smile. I dropped the bag down and then jumped off the ship when nami was comfortable. We managed to get down onto the ground just as luffy said " gomu gomu no Kane!" And his head collided with kuro's face knocking him out in an instant. I smiled as I walked away from everyone to the village.

A couple hours later I ran into kaya and the butler that I talked to at her house, apparently his name was meri.

I waved to them and meri walked up to with a smile.

"You must be lily right? Well were is the rest of your crew?"

"Probably at the tavern."

"Well I'll go there then." Kaya responded to me and left leaving me with meri.

"She's getting better isn't she?"

Meri nodded.

"Well lily-san. Would you follow me? Miss kaya has decided to give your crew a ship."

I smiled a bit wider and followed him. He showed me the ship and I thanked him before I got on board and found a place to sleep. I woke up when I heard Usopp yelling about something. When I went outside I saw that he had a huge pack on his back and that he had rolled down the slope only for luffy and zoro to stop him with their feet. I laughed making everyone jump and before I knew it luffy invited Usopp onto our ship as a crew member. A little while more and we were on our way to our next destination.

* * *

**A/N: that was a long chapter and I hoped you guys liked it.**

**Lily: why... Why did you put me inside of the blubber monster's body?!**

**TT: would you prefer your got your hands cut open instead of his?**

**Lily:...**

**TT: that's what I thought. Anyway. My winter break is coming up soon and I'm going to have at the very least 16 days to work on my story some more. Please review and until next time.**

* * *

**Onibaba: sea witch or hag that eat people.**

**Ninjin: carrot**

**Piiman: pepper**

**Tamanegi: onion**

**Oni giri: demon slash (was made a pun because onigiri is a rice ball)**

**Tora gari: tiger hunt**

**Jinkaku-kurashuu : personality-crush**

**Jinkaku-suitchi: personality-switch**

**Jinkaku-kyanseru: personality- cancel**

**Gomu gomu no Kane: gum gum bell**


	5. Arlong park part I

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! There is still a bit of time until the Arlong park arc which I have no clue how many chapters I'll have in that. But here is the next chapter.**

**I don't own one piece or any of the characters in it. I own lily stinger and the jinkaku jinkaku no mi. Please support the official releases.**

* * *

It's literally been a day since we left with Usopp on our ship and I was pretty much taking a nap while luffy and the rest decided what out Jolly Roger should look like. I was however woken up by cannon fire.

My eyes burst open by the loud bang that rang through the ship. I tried to go back to sleep but there was another one and my eyes flicked opened with irritation.

'Calm down lily.'

"Calm down? Calm down!? I'm trying to sleep for gods sake!"

'Still doesn't mean you should get pissed about it. God what happened to me I'm being a voice of reason.'

"Yeah that's good and all but I want some sleep!"

I stomped out of the new women's quarters and looked around to see that there was no ships out in the water nor was there anyone on the deck. I was still irritated so I yelled at them the same time someone else did.

"Quit hiding!"

I looked to my left and saw a guy with a tattoo on his left cheek and he was carrying a sword with him. The expression on his face was that of anger.

"Who the hell are you?!" We said at the same time.

"That's what I'm asking you!" Again at the same time.

"I'm lily now who are you?"

"Joni. Are you one of the pirates on this ship?"

"And if I am?"

"You basterds killed my partner! Your going to die!"

He charged at me and I simple sidestepped and hit him in the face. After I finished with him I noticed zoro on the railing along with everyone else.

"Hey! Is that you Joni?"

Joni looked at zoro and seemed to get surprised.

"Zoro!?"

"Where's yosaku? He's usually with you."

"Bro! Yosaku is sick!"

I helped Joni get yosaku onto the ship also apologizing for hurting him. Yosaku also wasn't looking very good and both me and nami new what it was.

"Nami do we have any limes or high nutrient fruits?"

Nami nodded and had the guys squeeze some limes. After a bit the guys came back and force fed yosaku the limes. Nami explained scurvy to the guys while I yelled so everyone could hear that I was going to take a nap and if I was disturbed in any way the person responsible was going to get hurt. After everyone, nami included, shivered and let me go I went and took a nap.

I didn't want anyone to know but I was extremely tired form destroying and switching personalities with the fight against the black cat pirates. The Jinkaku-kurashuu tends to use a lot of energy. I've been constantly trying to increase my endurance and I've even been training with zoro on how to use santōryū. In the next 2 days I was almost as skilled with santōryū as zoro except he still knew all of the moves and I didn't. The most difficult part for me was actually just strengthening my jaw. Needing to lift a full weight sword with your mouth isn't exactly easy so I secretly strengthened my jaw when everyone was a sleep. I didn't get much sleep the past couple days to begin with so that's why I was trying to sleep as much as I could before we got to the sea restaurant that Joni told us about.

Everyone on the ship thought that the ship was really cool while my first comment was "why is it a fish?"

Everyone ignored me as we heard a ship coming up beside us and I saw a marine ship. I glared a the ship and my eyes narrowed even more when a marine in a suit walked to the side of the ship. The guy had cotton candy pink hair but he didn't look nearly as friendly as coby. The look he was giving us was like a person for the highest place in the world looking at a homeless person. His smile was a smug one as well. In all his expression added with his attitude towards us made me want to send him flying.

"I've never seen that pirate flag before. I'm a a lieutenant from marine headquarters. I'm know as 'iron fist fullbody' who's your captain? Name yourself."

Usopp tried to step forward as luffy introduced himself but I wouldn't let him and he protested. Though a single glare and he fell silent. After luffy told him that he made our flag the day before yesterday he spotted yosaku and Joni.

"I think I recognize you two. Your small bounty hunters. So you've finally been caught by pirates huh?"

Yosaku and Joni talked to each other for a small amount of time not even 10 seconds before they attacked iron fist only to get beaten. I shook my head and sighed while a woman I couldn't see tried to get full body to come with her. He smiled and said he would then he spotted me and my bored look. His eyes narrowed as if he was trying to place me but then he turned away smiling again before he gave a thumbs down sign and a cannon was shot at us.

I was going to try and stop it somehow but luffy got to is first.

"Gomu gomu no fusen!"

He blew up and the cannon ball got shot straight back at the marines but it missed and hit the baratie instead. Everyone on the ship sighed and luffy was brought in by some chefs. I looked around and shrugged.

"You guys wanna get something to eat? We are at a restaurant after all."

We went inside of the ship restaurant I thought that it was actually pretty good. We ordered our food and I hard to say it was the best food I ever had. Nami and the rest agreed as well.

We had almost finished eating when I spotted luffy zoro did to and he laughed.

"Hey errand-boy I heard you had to work here for a week."

Luffy frowned and put a booger in zoro's water when he wasn't looking I raised an eyebrow while Usopp and nami tried not to laugh.

"I gotta say though the food here is great. Don't take this the wrong way but... Your drinking this glass!" Zoro said as he shoved the water down luffy's throat and nami and Usopp lost it. I even laughed a bit at that. My laughter, however, was cut short as a blonde guy in a suit came running up to us.

"O'blessed are the oceans for bringing me this fine day! O'love! Laugh if you will, at my poor self who cannot endure his torturous passions! As long as I can be with you, I'm prepared to walk the path of a pirate or even the path of a devil! But alas! There is a great obstacle between us!"

The blonde guy has said that to nami but I think he meant it to more then just her. I was ready to gag at how corny his line was but I didn't get the chance as an old man with a chef's hat walked up behind him.

"Do you mean me sanji?" The old man said.

"Ugh it's the old geezer."

"It's a good chance. Just go and be a pirate. I don't need a guy like you anyway. You pick fights with customers, you drool over the female ones and the rest of the chefs hate you. Your just unnecessary baggage."

"Damn geezer! I'll stay here until you die!"

"I won't die I'll live another hundred years."

I shook my head and ate what little I had left before the loverboy came back and started flirting with nami again. He then came over to me and did the same.

"Ah what lovely red hair! It's like how my heart burns for you! Forgive me for that ruckus just like your friend please have this glass of grand mariner."

"Uh... Thanks I guess?"

Usopp commented and something and sanji got into an argument with him. I shook my head at the argument.

"You know you should really learn how to use your womanly charms lily."

'What womanly charms?'

'Shut up'

"I can't really see someone finding me cute or beautiful nami. I'm a demon."

The second I said demon a fist pounded on the table and I looked to see that blonde guy and it looked like he was pissed.

"Who called this lady a demon!? I'll kick their ass!"

Usopp started sweating remembering that he did call me a demon at one point. Unfortunately for him sanji noticed and went back to ranting at him while I sweat dropped.

"Even if he calls me beautiful I'm won't take it since he seems to go after everyone who's female on this ship."

"You still need to try and use what you have to your advantage. Besides your not a demon. I've seen how nice you can be."

"You know? That means a lot coming from you nami. Now do think you could manage to get our food for free from the loverboy?"

Nami gave me a wicked smile and played the damsel in distress on how Usopp and sanji were fighting over her of course this got loverboy going. When nami said the food was a bit to pricey I thought 'hook line and sinker'.

"Oh there is no need to worry miss. The food is free for both of you love lady's. you still have to pay though" that last part was toward Usopp and zoro.

Zoro leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"I'm glad lily isn't like you nami. We don't need to witches on the ship."

I raised an eyebrow at him and all he did was shrug at me. Not like it mattered to me but I don't think witch is a good word for nami. I'd say she's manipulative but I wouldn't call her a witch. She has a dark past as well but she has a good goal at the end. That much I can see even if I don't know what it is that she s working for.

The next day on the ship I was pretty much bored out of my mind. Usopp was doing who knows what. Zoro was cleaning his swords and nami was standing in the same room as me with a thoughtful expression on her face. I had my eyes closed as I laced against a wall of the room I was in.

"Hey lily."

I opened an eye an saw nami was the one who talked to me.

"Yeah nami?"

"I was thinking of leaving soon as in just going back home I have things I need to take care of."

"We're is 'home' to you?"

"You may know cocoyashi village?"

"Yeah it's Gosa's sister village."

"Then I'm guessing you've head what happened there?"

"Gosa village destroyed and most people dead while the rest of the island is under the control of the Arlong pirates."

She nodded grimly and I continued.

"If you need someone I will without a doubt help you nami. I guess you could say that I trust you like a sister."

Nami smiled at me and she actually did ask me for help with what she was going to do. She just needed to get back and give Arlong a hundred million beli and he would give control of cocoyashi village to her. I smiled at her goal and still decided to help her.

The next day was not so great though. Me and nami were eating and then a giant galleon showed up that was in shambles. 2 men walked into the front door after the ship appeared. One of them was helping the other up and the other guy was asking for food and water before he collapsed. The one who didn't collapse was asking for them to save his captain.

"Ha! So this is what the great krieg looks like! Someone call the marines don't let him have even a morsel of food!"

A bunch of other people were saying the same thing and I had about enough.

"Shut up all of you!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Do any of you know what it's like to starve? I'm not talking about missing one or two meals I'm talking about no food or water for days. No one even a crook like that even a person who's considered a demon deserves to starve!"

One of the cooks that I didn't know glared at me and yelled back.

"What do you know little girl?! If we give him food he'll just get back up and kill us all!"

I walked straight up to him a glare that could kill on my face and it made him back up quickly.

"What would I know? I know quite well the feeling of starving."

The guy backed up even more as the guy called sanji gave don krieg some food despite all the protests.

"Sanji! Take back that food quickly! Do you know who that man is?! He disused himself as a marine after getting out of prison then he killed the man in charge of the ship! He's a man who will stood to no lengths to win! He's a demon! Letting demons starve is a good thing in this world!"

'Ouch. He hit a nerve there'

Nami was beside me and she saw my look. My look of pure and unadulterated anger.

"L-lily? You know he didn't mean that about yo-"

I sent a look to her and she froze my face was of anger but my eyes said a lot of my sadness. I didn't get to see anything else that happened in that restaurant as nami quickly took me out and onto the going meri before I broke down. We managed to get in our room before I actually broke down.

'Hey hey I thought you were supposed to be the strong one. Don't need you crying on me'

'Its not like I can help it you know. The nerve that cook hit was a bad one to hit.'

Nami went outside for a minute before I felt the ship moving and she came back. The look on her face showed that she was worried about me. I was happy that someone finally cared about me other than my luffy. Most of the people at luffy's home village were weary of me and shanks wasn't there a lot of the time so I couldn't really count on him so having nami care about me was refreshing I guess.

The involuntary tears falling down my face made nami actually hug me which surprised me.

"It's ok lily. I promise you that even if the world hates you I'll still treat you the same."

I nodded and pretty much fell asleep after that. Nami woke me up when she said we arrived at the island.

"Lily I'm sorry to say but your going to make it seem like your still the same demon from when you were a child."

"I understand. It's for the best anyway isn't it? Just... Try not to be frightened with the things I say or do. Ok?"

She nodded and I got into my 'demon'. The first part of it is the way I held myself. I went into a slouch and my arms hung at me sides. I had a small smile on my face while my eyes held a murderous glint to them. When I spoke I had a slight jump to my voice as if I was trying not to laugh while talking. Finally I let my hair out of the hair tie and it became a mess going over my face partially and went all over my neck shoulders and back.

"Let's go nami. Heheh. I want to meet this 'Arlong'."

There was a slight bit of fright in her eyes at her initial reaction to me before she gained a dark look to her face as well but her eyes were dark and blank.

"Whatever Demon child. I think arlong will find you quite interesting to begin with."

I followed her swaying side to side as i stepped behind her. In all with everything I did I looked like I belonged in a mental institution. That was the general image people got when they saw me like this.

We walked onto a dock and I was giggling under my breath. Nami was leading and she was met by two fish men.

"Nami so your back." Said the first one who had a long face.

Nami placed a hand on her hip the blank stare at the fish men.

"Who's this human with you?" Said the other one who liked like a blue tiger fish.

"Oh her? I think arlong will find her very interesting. I did tame a demon after all."

I wanted to help her and I wasn't hurt since I knew it was just an act so I bounced a bit before talking with the normal jumping tone.

"Nami! nami! Can I? can I?"

"No lily their friends you can't rip of appendages."

I saw the visible fright from the two fish men when they realized who they saw. The blue one who seemed more frightened said, "you tamed her!? How the hell did you manage that?!"

"I'd much rather tell arlong. You'll probably hear it at the same time anyway." Was Nami's response.

The fish men didn't like the idea of me going into arlong park but they brought me with anyway. When we got inside of the doors a large fish man with blue skin and a long jagged nose stared at us.

"Nami your back me but why have you brought back a pathetic human?"

I lolled my head back and he got a look at my eyes and he stiffened as well as the rest of the fish men. One of them an, octopus, was the most frightened.

"A-arlong-sama is that woman who I think it is?"

Arlong didn't make any noise but I laughed maniacally again and took to steps forward and a step back.

"Oh nami! Looky! An octopus! Does that mean I can make takoyaki?"

The octopus guy took a couple steps back before running away. Nami sighed and hit me in the head so I pouted and went back to my original spot.

"No you can't like I said before the fish men are friends. You can't make takoyaki, sushi or any fish related meals out of them nor can you rip off appendages."

The blue fishman named arlong laughed at us and seemed to be smiling.

"So nami. You managed to tame a demon? I would like to know how you managed to do that but for now we have other things to worry about."

"We can talk after I'm done changing arlong. Lily come on follow me."

I nodded and walked after her fake lunging at a couple fish men scarring them before spinning a couple times and waving to the fishman while walking backward as through the door When we got to Nami's room I dropped the act at least temporarily.

"You know... It's kinda fun to scare the fishmen."

"So long as you don't try to hurt them arlong will find it amusing especially since they think I tamed you and you only listen to me."

She got out of her clothing before putting on some pants that went to her knees and a green tank top with floral designs on it.

"Yeah I know well I'll get back into my act. I think we should head back out now."

I got back into my act and followed nami out just as arlong said, "and so a human defying fishman is essentially denying the Devine providence of nature."

I giggled a bit while nami said "I'm sick of hearing you blab on about that stupid pet theory of yours."

"No need to make such a scary face nami! You're a different case of course! You're our prized cartographer! You make the most accurate nautical charts. Of course demons are a different matter all together."

"Of course my brain is on a higher order then any of yours. Which is also part of the reason I tamed this demon."

I giggled at the mention of me and I saw zoro sitting cross legged in front of arlong tied up.

"Fishy! What's grassy doing here?"

Zoro spoke up so I was ignored.

"Prized cartographer? Hey nami why are you acting so chummy with these guys and what's with lily acting insane?"

Arlong laughed and asked nami if they were acquaintances while she walked up to him.

"Don't be silly he's just one of my victims. I was able to swindle a huge fortune from them during my most recent haul."

"So this is your real self? And what about lily?"

"That's right surprised? I'm an officer in the arlong pirates. As for lily a demon can act can't they? I just kept her from killing all of you."

Arlong laughed again making me look towards him with a shingle eye showing from behind my blood red hair.

"Shahahaha! She had you completely strung along! This girl would do anything for the sake of money even forget the death of a parent! Tricking people is like second nature to her moreover she has us and a demon as backup."

"I see... Well it's not like I really trusted nami anyway. Wouldn't surprise me if she was a devilish cut throat anyway. Though I didn't expect lily to be acting everything. Guess it doesn't matter anyway old friend become new enemy's. I had a feeling from the beginning you were a good-for-nothing woman."

Nami sighed and gave him a bored look.

"Then why don't you disappear already?"

He did the unexpected thing after that. He jumped backwards into the water while he was still tied up. Me still in the act yelled "grassy jumped in!"

Everyone was surprised as well but nami jumped in and saved him. Nami glared at him and asked him what the big idea was.

"I should be asking you that! A small time crook like you who can't let one person die doesn't have the right to act tough!"

Nami yelled at him and stomped on his back.

"Don't get cheeky with me! If you got involved with me anymore then this your a dead man... Some bandages you've got there."

"I didn't have any clothes that's all."

Nami threw zoro on the ground after that and nami said that they should just lock him up and that she was going to end him later as another fish man ran up.

"Arlong! There was another long nosed human who got away apparently he's hiding in cocoyashi village."

"Cocoyashi village? It just so happens I have some business there."

Arlong got up and left with every other fishman at arlong park following him. When they all left I followed nami dropping my act and we ended up in zoro's cell. She cut his restraints and gave him his swords as well telling him to get out as soon as possible. I sighed and followed nami back up to her room until arlong came back with Usopp nami panicked a bit before walking back down. To the area with me in tow acting like usual. When we heard their conversation nami stopped them.

"Enough! Don't make false accusations by false claims 8 years ago I swore by this tattoo I'd be a member of the arlong pirates. It won't be long either that I raise the amount why would I risk all of that by doing something that stupid?"

Arlong grinned and moved a hand in Nami's direction

"Of course my bad my bad. I apologize for doubting you. You've been nothing but loyal to us for the last 8 years. We were a bit rash but we believe you. Besides that demon behind you would have been enough to kill us. Since you didn't let her loose that means you wouldn't try anything. The ones we need to get rid of right now are zoro and his companions."

Arlong pulled out a knife and started questioning Usopp about where zoro. Usopp kept saying that he had nothing to do with zoro. One of arlong's men  
Told him to stop lying after awhile and he told that he was involved right away. I lost track of the conversation and stared at the sky until Usopp started yelling.

"You witch! Luffy didn't doubt either you or lily when he hear you two ran away! He trusts you two even now! But to think both of you have been deceiving him! Especially you lily! You've been with him most of his life!"

I walked up to him with the crazy smile and grabbed his face.

"A demon can act can't they? After all the most rewarding victims are the ones you wait for."

I whispered to him creepily at the end of the sentence before laughing and going back to my original position.

_'Lily? Are you ok?'_

'Oh I'm perfect actually! I've never felt better!'

'_Lily you need to stop if you stay like this much more your going to lose it!'_

'Lose what? I Haven't l lose anything. Nothing what so ever.'

I ignored stinger and was humming something I couldn't place my finger on before I looked down and saw nami stab Usopp in the chest.

* * *

**A/N: muhahaha! Cliffhanger! it looks like lily is losing it by acting like her demon of the past. This won't bode well for the straw hats. This is only part one of the arlong park arc so I hope you guys will get ready for part 2. Please review.**

**Gomu gomu no fusen: gum gum balloon**

**Takoyaki: fried octopus.**


End file.
